Assurance
by MoonFox35
Summary: Just what was going through Yggdrasill's head when Kratos returned from his journey with the Chosen? Strictly based on the Animation!


Really quick and really short. Came into my head randomly. Entirely based upon the two second shot of Yggdrasill that's at the end of the Animation. It was just me exploring what was going on in his head.

* * *

A slight frown graced the lips of Lord Yggdrasill, leader of Cruxis, as he lounged on his throne. Although his current stance was lacksidaisical, he carried an untainted aura of power and arrogance. He eyed the two figures that stood in front of him, heads bowed, with disdain. He'd lost his affection for anyone and anything long ago and they were just mere pawns in Yggdrasill's eyes. On the left was a green-haired woman who floated a few feet off the ground with a ring floating around her neck. She wielded a staff and was hushed in Yggdrasill's presence. A reliable servant, Yggdrasill thought to himself.

The man standing next to her, although he appeared deferential, carried himself with a shrewd and calculating demeanor. His voluminous green and white cloak covered his entire body, hiding anything he wanted underneath. Yggdrasill watched his small eyes shift constantly behind his red-tinted, circular glasses.

The golden-haired angel cared for none of this, for he sat on his throne with the assurance of their loyalty, or their death. Their choices mattered not, since there were always those vying for greater power within his organization.

The woman glided forward and spoke softly. "The Chosen was brought before Remiel a short time ago. She has accepted and is undergoing the angel transformation as we speak, Lord Yggdrasill."

For a moment, a spark of happiness lit Yggdrasill's emerald eyes. However, they returned to their indifferent normality when he said, "Very good, Pronyma. This time we _will_ succeed in reviving Martel! But what of Kratos?"

A wicked smile flashed across the other man's face as Pronyma answered, "Ah. Well it seems that the Chosen's companions have finally realized the true meaning of her transformation and have the ridiculous notion of rescue on their minds. They are aided by those irritating Renegades with whom Kratos has engaged in battle."

"Rodyle," Yggdrasill turned to look at the other man, having not missed the devious smile, yet not overly concerned about it. "Do you have something to add to this?"

The man called Rodyle smiled again, wider, and replied, "Only that Pronyma's report is, well, irrelevant now. Kratos has been subdued and the Renegades have killed Remiel and made off with the Chosen and her entourage. However, the news of quite a bit more significance concerns the identity of a boy that has been traveling with the Chosen throughout her journey, ever since she began in Iselia. He's about fourteen years old and was raised by a dwarf."

Rodyle paused dramatically and Yggdrasill forced himself not to roll his eyes. Rodyle continually thought so highly of himself and thought he was always a few steps ahead of Yggdrasill. Again, Yggdrasill fought the urge to roll his eyes at Rodyle's idiocy. Of course he knew about the Mana Cannon. How could anyone think to hide something from him? However, the next thing Rodyle said brought Yggdrasill immediately back to the present.

"His name is Lloyd."

Yggdrasill's eyes widened and he barely registered Pronyma's disdainful snort as he put everything together. Lloyd. Raised by a dwarf. Family must have died. Fourteen years old. _Living near Iselia_. This was Lloyd, son of Kratos, whom they all thought to be dead over ten years ago. And he'd been traveling with the Chosen, _with Kratos_, for months. For a moment, Yggdrasill felt slightly disconcerted as the possibility of Kratos betraying him crossed his mind. Those doubts were quelled immediately as the floor at the end of the grand chamber began to shimmer. Within a few moments, Kratos had fully appeared. Yggdrasill relaxed in his throne and watched the man as he walked forward. Kratos was his and his alone. He'd betrayed his own son for the sake of Yggdrasill and Cruxis. Yggdrasill wasn't even worried about the Chosen's escape, since the angel transformation had been completed and the Renegades would be unable to do anything to her in her current state. Perhaps he would send Kratos after them later on. Maybe he'd have Kratos bring Lloyd to him. That would be interesting. Yggdrasill smiled then. It was a smile full of confidence, arrogance, and control. Everything was assured and soon, _soon_ Martel would be with him once again and together they would rid this corrupt and hateful world of all discrimination.


End file.
